F.N.G./Transcript
Cutscene A satellite shows the world in the present day (2011). The Middle East and Russia are analyzed as war breaks out in the two areas. Gaz: Good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels, and 15000 nukes at stake. Price: Just another day at the office. Khaled Al-Asad's profile is shown. Gaz: Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. Now word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him. Price: And the bad news? Gaz: 'We've got a new guy joining us today fresh out of Selection. His name's Soap. ''The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in Credenhill, U.K. '''"F.N.G." UK "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish is at an SAS training compound with Gaz in Credenhill, UK. Gaz: Good to see you mate. Take one of the rifles on the table. Soap grabs a G36C rifle. '' '''Gaz:' You know the drill. Go to station one and aim your rifle downrange. He reaches station one. Gaz: Now aim your rifle down range. Soap aims his weapon. Gaz: Now. Shoot each target, while aiming down your sights. Soap shoots the targets. The player is asked if invert axis is needed. If yes: Gaz: Okay mate, one more time while aiming down your sights. If the player shoots the targets but not on station one... Gaz: Oi! Where are you going? Get back to station one! Hey! Go back to station one! Soap goes back to station one. He shoots the targets. Gaz: Lovely... Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip. Soap shoots the targets from the hip. The player is noted the crosshair expands as he fires, the bigger the less accurate. Gaz: Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood. Soap shoots the targets behind the wood. Gaz: Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal.' '''Now I'm going (to) make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can. ''Xbox 360 and PS3 consoles only - the player is noted to pull LT/L1 to automatically switch to a nearby target. Gaz: As long as you're aiming near the target, you can snap onto them by repeatedly popping in and out of aiming down the sight. Soap shoots the targets quickly as they appear one by one. If failed to hit the targets fast enough: Gaz: Too slow mate. Try again. Soap hits all the targets. If failed to hit the targets. Gaz: You were too slow. Soap shoots targets quickly. If failed to hit the targets. Gaz: That was too slow, try it again. Soap hits the targets. Gaz: Proper good job mate! Now go get a side arm from the armory. Soap grabs a USP .45 pistol. Gaz: Good. Now switch to your rifle. Switches. Gaz: Now pull out your side arm. Switches again. Gaz: Remember - switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. All right Soap, come this way. Using your knife is even faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon. Soap slices the watermelon with his combat knife. Gaz: Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable! Captain Price wants to see you. Soap exits the armory and sprints across the grounds with a lot of trucks and cars. Behind a fence, a highway with military vehicles, buses and civilians cars can be seen. There is a parking lot with HMMWVs and a field with three Black Hawks, while another is making a circle around the base, landing at each turn and taking off again. Several S.A.S. men are waiting at an obstacle course. When approaching hangar number one, the door opens slowly and the player enters. In the hanger, a group of four men are waiting. Two of them face the player and the two others turn back to see. They all wear gas masks, except Captain Price. SAS: It's the F.N.G. sir. Go easy on him sir, it's his first day in the regiment. Cpt. Price: Right. What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection? Soap, it's your turn for the C.Q.B. test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test you'll have to run the cargo ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there. Soap climbs the ladder to the top of the course. Cpt. Price: Pick up that MP5 and four flashbangs. Soap equips the inventory. If player does not have the MP5 out. Cpt. Price: Soap, equip your MP5. Soap equips the MP5. Cpt. Price: On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1. After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit positions 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready. Soap grabs the rope, slides down, and begins the course. If player slides down the rope with only 1 flashbang, a mission failed screen will come up saying "You didn't have enough flashes to finish." Cpt. Price: Go, go, go! Soap comes to the "bridge". Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! Clears. Cpt. Price: Position 2 go! The player follows the red arrows and continues through the course. Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! Soap clears the room, passes a door and another door with Mess painted on it. Several other arrows are painted on the walls and on the floor. Cpt. Price: Flashbang through the door! Soap tosses a flashbang and covers as it explodes. Cpt. Price: Position 4! Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. Cpt. Price: Position 5, go! Soap runs to a room when two targets pop up. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. Cpt. Price: Six, go! Soap arrives at a door which is exactly the same as the other that was passed before. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Flashbang, through the door! He throws a flashbang and two targets pop up. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Final position go! Sprint to the finish! Soap sprints to a red circle painted on the floor. Price remarks the player's performance depending on how well he does (complete the course in less than 20 seconds to get achievement: "New Squadron Record"). Cpt. Price: Pretty good Soap. But I've seen better. Alright Soap, that's enough. You'll do. Climb up the ladder if you want another go. Otherwise come over to the monitors for debrief. If the player decides to climb up and do it again. Cpt. Price: Replace any flashbangs you used. Grab the rope when you're ready. If the player finishes faster. Cpt. Price: That was better. Not great. But better. That was an improvement, but it's not hard to improve on garbage. Try it again. If the player finishes slower. Cpt. Price: You're getting slower. Perhaps it was a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course. Don't waste our time Soap, the idea is to take less time, not more. If the player finishes and beats Gaz's squadron record of 19 seconds. Cpt. Price: That's a new squadron record, Soap. Not bad at all. Soap walks to the monitors. Cpt. Price: Gentleman, the cargo-ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed. The player decides the difficulty of choice and the level ends.